The Quirky Chronicles of Kirk and Rand
by RogueGhost92
Summary: These are quirky stories involving Jim T Kirk and Janice Rand, and the crazy adventures they get up to together on the USS Enterprise and the wonderful Enterprise Crew! J.Kirk/J.Rand
1. First Meeting

**The Quirky Chronicles of Kirk and Rand  
Pairing: Kirk/Rand  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings:Janice Rand may be different here then she was in the original series  
Summary: These are quirky stories involving Jim T Kirk and Janice Rand, and the crazy adventures they get up to together on the USS Enterprise and the wonderful Enterprise Crew!**

**Disclaimer I sadly own nothing!**

* * *

**First Meeting**

Janice Rand was still getting use to her role as the USS Enterprise's Yeoman trying her best to be a ghost, getting her job done while being invisible and not getting in anyone's way, especially after she heard a rumour that Capitan Kirk was dissatisfied that Starfleet had assigned a female yeoman to his command. So far she managed give him his schedule for the day every morning, give him important messages from Starfleet current situations of the 5 year mission. And even left him messages on the captain's log that let him know about everything she'd arranged for him without even saying two words to the Captain or even official meeting him.

So for Yeoman Janice Rand that morning started like any other she walked into the captain's office to set up his schedule for the day she didn't think the captain would be in there as he normally liked to spend most of his time on the bridge. Janice walked into the office and headed straight for the captain's desk, sat at his desk and started to upload his schedule from the day.

Humming away as she began to tidy the captain's desk which every morning happened messy, she didn't notice that Kirk was standing by the door eating an apple watching the mysterious woman who walked right passed without even knowing he was there. Kirk just stood there looking at the mysterious woman, her hourglass figure in her red uniform, her lovely blonde hair pulled back into a bun. Kirk was half through his apple before Janice looked up at him.

"Oh!" Janice yelled out surprised at seeing a cute guy with gorgeous blue eyes watching her, weirdly eating an apple.

Kirk just smiled "hi, what are you humming?"

Janice shocked "Ahh...Sleepwalk by The Ventures, who and why are you in the Captain's office?"

Still smiling Kirk walked over to Janice and took one more bite out of his apple before relying "Why I'm Captain James T. Kirk but you can call me Jim, you are?"

_"Oh crap" _Janice thought was she jumped up from the chair nervously trying to straighten her uniform "Mm…I'm your Yeoman Janice Rand, Sir." Janice could feel that her face was now bright red.

"Oh so you're one who's been leaving me notes and getting my mail, I was beginning to think you were a ghost." Janice just smiled at the comment.

"No, I'm not a ghost; I just thought it would be better if I was out of your way." Janice then quickly realised that it very unlike the Captain, she meant Jim to be in his office at this time.

"Ahh, Captain, I mean Jim aren't you meant to be on the bridge right now?" Kirk quickly put his apple in his mouth and rolled down his sleeve revealing that his wrist was broken and in a cast.

"Yeah and I have a few cracked ribs too, and Bones said if he saw on the bridge he'd kick my ass so I'm here." Janice nodded "_that does sound like ." _"Well I'll get out of your hair and let you rest."

Janice rushed for the door but Kirk blocked her path. "Please don't go, I'm bored out of my mind in here and both Spock and Bones are too busy hang out with me."

Janice thought about for a moment she didn't really have anything else to do that day which was rare and she haven't really made any plans plus these way she would get to know her Captain better instead of just listening to rumours and gossip.

"Ah ok, Capt... I mean Jim, but only because I don't have anything other work today." Janice said trying to act like she wasn't bothered about when in fact she was a bit nervous.

Jim's face lit up he was happy that Janice agree to stay he was getting really bored being by himself, and he could find out more about his 'ghost'. Jim smiled and took another bite of his apple as walked past Janice and sat down at his desk, putting his feet up.

"So Janie, how about we play 20 questions that way we get to one another better." Janice's eyebrows shot up shocked but Jim probably couldn't see because of Janice's fringe. She had heard that Jim wasn't like any other Starfleet Captain she guessed she was going to find out how different he is.

Janice pulled out the extra seat, sat down crossed her legs to make herself more comfortable and smiled back at Jim. "Ok, Jim 20 questions it is and its Janice by the way not Janie."

Jim just laugh "Ok Janice, ladies first ask anything."

"Anything Jim?" Janice replied with a hint of flirtation in her voice, Jim noticed it which caused him to almost choke on his apple. Janice giggled "Don't worry I'm kidding" Jim smiled and slightly blushed. "I know, come ask away!"

Janice paused for a moment and bit her bottom lip think about what to ask Jim. _"what should I ask, what should I ask…GOT IT!" _

_"_Jim, how did you manage to break your wrist and cracked ribs we haven't been attacked nor had any typed of disturbance in weeks?"

Jim began to blush even more now as he knew his answer was a bit embarrassing. "I tripped over a tribble that Chekov accidentally let loose on the bridge." Janice couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry I shouldn't be laughing."

"No you should it funny, believe now that I think about I can't help but find funny but I wasn't laughing at the time." Janice nodded "yeah understandable."

"Now" Jim said before taking another bite of his apple "my turn to ask you a question" Janice was a little nervous but she tried not to show it.

"Why am I only meeting you now?"

"Well I like I said before I just thought it would be better if I was out of your way and I heard that you were dissatisfied that Starfleet had assigned a female yeoman."

Jim was shocked that Janice thought he didn't want a female yeoman. Janice looked at Jim's shocked appearance "_crap why did I say that? Crap, crap, crap!"_

Jim threw his apple into the bin and moved closer to Janice, she was a little worried about what he might say.

"Listen Janice who ever told you that I wasn't happy about have a female yeoman is lying you're doing a great job, I mean you somehow manage to understand my note and write great reports from them. Don't listen to stupid rumours."

Janice smiled feeling a huge weigh been lift off her that she didn't realise she had been carrying. "Thanks Jim, that means a lot."

Jim gave Janice a cocky smile "Janie, your turn ask another question?"

Raising her eyebrow "Its JANICE not JANIE, are you always this annoying?"

Jim continued to smile "Is that your question?" Janice leaned closer "I think I just got my answer."

Jim and Janice leaned closer towards one another till there were a few centimetres of air separating their lips, Jim kept looking down at Janice's lips and was about to get rid of that air altogether but a familiar Vulcan voice broke the tension. "Captain you need to on the Bridge." Jim leaned back on his chair and grabbed his communicator. "What's the problem Spock?"

Janice looked at Jim who appeared to be disappoint that whatever was about to happen was interrupted by Commander Spock.

"It appears that tribbles have empty onto the Bridge again and are multiplying." Jim shook him head "_Damn not again!" _

"Ok Spock I'll be right there." Jim looked at Janice "Looks like we have to end our game here." Both Jim and Janice stood up and walk towards the door before Jim stopped "Hey Janice what was that song you were humming earlier?"

"Oh it was Sleepwalk by The Ventures; maybe I'll get you a copy one day." Jim just smiled "thanks that would be good."

Both walked out Jim's office and were about to part way when Janice quickly turned around "Hey Jim don't trip over any more tribbles we don't need you breaking your other wrist!" Jim laughed "I can't promise anything." Janice just smiled as she walked down the hall back to her room.

Thankfully Jim don't break his other wrist while dealing with tribbles but he sadly did manage to break one of his creaked ribs and spent the rest of the day in sick bay. When Jim was finally allowed to go back to his room he had missed Janice morning schedule upload and was off doing reports about the Tribbles incident. But Jim did find a Mp3 chip on his desk with a note "Here's your own copy of Sleepwalk by The Ventures you asked from, hope you get better soon – from you friendly desk ghost, Janice"

Jim popped the chip into his player before he laid down on his bed as he listened to the instrumental song he found himself thinking about his Yeomen Janice Rand. As he fell into unconsciousness the image of Janice Rand remained in his mind joining him in his dreams.

**Tbc**

.

**Tbc**

**Hoped you like it, this is my first star trek fanfiction, plz let me know what you think of it by reviewing, thank! :D**


	2. Birthday

**The Quirky Chronicles of Kirk and Rand**

**Pairing: Kirk/Rand**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings:Janice Rand may be different here then she was in the original series**

**Summary: These are quirky stories involving Jim T Kirk and Janice Rand, and the crazy adventures they get up to together on the USS Enterprise and the wonderful Enterprise Crew!**

**Disclaimer I sadly own nothing!**

* * *

**Birthday**

It was only a few weeks ago that Janice Rand met Jim Kirk for the first since then Janice had found out some interesting things about Captain James T. Kirk. First that his middle name is Tiberius but sadly for that fact she had to tell him her middle name, "Kennocha" of which Jim had a good giggle about. Another thing Janice found was that Kirk doesn't like to lose three games of chess and one temper tantrum taught her that. And that he was a real charmer but then again any nurse from the sickbay could tell you that!

But it was the simple things like where he was born who were his parents, or if he had any siblings which Jim seems to keep heavily guarded. Jim's life before Starfleet was a complete mystery to Janice as Jim never talked about it and thought it was best not push him hoping one day he would think of her as a close friend and open up.

Being Yeoman to a Starfleet Captain does have its peers, while typing up some reports about their 5 year mission so far Janice came across a piece of information about Captain James .T. Kirk that she never knew about, his birthday. It was right there in front of her March 22 that was 4 days away and he never said a word. Janice couldn't help but find it strange. Maybe if it was someone else she would drop it but she couldn't shake a feel that something wasn't right, and with Jim being so tight lipped about his past she knew she couldn't straight out ask him. So she decided to do the next best thing.

McCoy was in his office going over some medical files when he heard a knock on his door.

"COME IN!"

McCoy knowing it couldn't be Jim as he normally just comes right in. Janice was nervous but she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Hello Dr. McCoy, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I was wondering if I could ask you something."

McCoy closed the file on his desk and looked up at Janice.

"No you're not interrupting anything, what can I do for you Rand?"

At this point had begun biting her down lip nervously, there was no turning back now.

"I just noticed that it's the Captain's birthday in four days and I was wondering why Jim I mean Captain Kirk hadn't mentioned."

McCoy just looked at Janice with his normal grumpy man expression.

"But I guess you two have plans or something, I sorry to bother you." Janice turned to leave feeling embarrassed.

"Rand wait"

Jim had told McCoy that he has been getting to know Rand better and McCoy could sense that something growing between them.

"Seat down please." Something about McCoy's tone worried Janice as she did what he asked and sat down.

"Listen Rand when Jim was growing up his birthday wasn't really a day of celebration because the day he was born his Dad was killed, plus his mom was never really around when Jim was growing up. Even now Jim wasn't too keen about it."

Janice just sat there in studded silence shocked about what she learned about Jim, she couldn't stop the feeling of sadden growing inside her at the idea of a young little Jim Kirk alone on his birthday. "_No! Not anymore." _

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up. "Aren't you going to do anything with him?"

"Normally we have a few drinks but I have web cam meeting with Starfleet all day." McCoy felt bad that he couldn't be with Kirk on his birthday and even worst was the crew of the bridge crew were also busy but looking into Janice's eye he could tell that Kirk wasn't going to be alone this year.

Janice just nodded and was about to leave when McCoy yelled out something. "Chocolate" Quickly turning her head back to McCoy confused. "

Jim likes Chocolate cake in case you were wondering." Janice smiled back at McCoy completely understand what he was talking about.

Janice was thankfully that she had been sent down to the planet Kairo with some of the crew last week as she got a beautiful silver braided bracelet there she was thinking about giving it to her brother but now she thinks it would be prefect for Jim.

For the next few day before Jim's birthday Janice had been very busy she manage to convince the kitchen crew to help her make a little chocolate cake, finished all her paper work so she'd be free that night, she even made should that Jim didn't have anything that day schedule so that he could have a bit of an easy going day. Janice wanted everything to be prefect.

On the morning of Jim's birthday he was shocked to find his schedule completely free which never happen so he decided to go back to bed for another hour before a quick check of the bridge. Jim tried not to think of the fact that today was his birthday, normally he would get drunk with Bones so couldn't think about it but today Bones was way too busy which sucked. And left him to his memories when he was younger Sam would try to make his birthday a happy day but his mom would always cry. After his mom and Sam left he was alone with Frank which was worst.

A knock on his door bought Jim out of his memories. "Come in." Janice popped her head through the door way.

"Hey Jim you busy?" Jim smiled "No I'm totally free today what's up?"

A cheeky grin appeared on Janice's face "Oh nothing, I just need you to close your eyes."

Confused Jim didn't what Janice wondering what she was up to. Janice quietly placed a small chocolate cake on Jim's desk and lit the 27 candle.

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

Jim opened his eyes and looked at the cake completely shocked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Janice yelled with a huge smile on her smile.

Jim still shocked "how did you know?"

Janice still smiling "Well being Yeoman to a Starfleet Captain does have its peers plus a grumpy bird told me, now make a wish and blow out your candle." Jim could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he looked at Janice one more time before closing his eyes and blowing out the candle.

Jim quickly wiped his eyes after blowing out his birthday candle, Janice handed his a small blue box. "What this?"

Giggling "It's your birthday gift silly."

Jim cautiously open the box not really sure of what would happen only to find a beautiful silver braided bracelet. "I hope it's not too girly."

"No" Jim quietly said so moved that Janice had even got him a present he really couldn't remember the last time he got a present on his birthday. "It's great, thank you"

"No problem Jim." Janice moved over to Jim and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back I forgot to bring a knife to cut the cake."

As Janice left Jim rubbed his cheek "_Wow wishes really do come true."_

That night Janice and Jim enjoy night laughing and sharing funny stories till the early hours of morning. First time in his Jim truly enjoy his birthday and secretly began wear the sliver braided bracelet which had become his favourite present of all time.

**Tbc**

**Hoped you like it, this is my first star trek fanfiction, plz let me know what you think of it by reviewing, thank! :D**


	3. Dreams(part one)

**Im super sorry that its been ages still I last updated. Stupid things got in the way like life,work and damn writer's block. But I'm back now with the lastest chapter which is going to be a two parter. Here is part one and part two will be up soon.**

**I'd like to give a special shout out to Trekkie2 who has been super helpful and Caliente who is now my beta reader. Thanks guys you've both been really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but really wished I owned Chris Pine.**

* * *

**Dreams**

**Part One - Janice**

It had been a few months since Jim's Birthday and what started as feeling of friendship were slowing turning toward love. Janice tried to fight but every day when she looked into those bright blue eyes she found it impossible to deny.

Some days Janice thought she had control over these feeling but then one flash of Jim's most charming smile she would be weak in the knees.

Janice knew she wasn't the only crew member that had a crush on Jim anyone with eyes would agree that he was hot. But she also knew that he was a bit of a womanizer so Janice doubted Jim would ever really fall for anyone let alone her. She would remind herself many times but it was hard.

Only last week Janice had to go to the medical bay to get some reports signed by when she noticed that Jim was there getting looked over by the doctor which worried Janice.

Everybody on the ship knew that Jim hated to go to sickbay even if he was dying he would never go to the sickbay on his own free-will. So Janice immediately walked over to McCoy and Jim.

"Oh Jim is everything ok?" Before Jim could say anything McCoy walked over shoved a thermometer in his mouth.

"Damn it Jim, I don't get it you could be on the brink of death and I can't get you in here but the one time you do come here and you're fine!"

Jim made a face that made him look like a small child being told off. Janice couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I'm not fine Bones I'm sick!" Jim tried to say with the thermometer still in his mouth.

McCoy didn't say anything just shot Jim a look as he placed a device on Jim's chest which looked as if was monitoring heart rate.

"Aw poor you" Janice said as she placed her hand on Jim's forehead. As soon as she touched his skin she could feel her own heart beat faster.

"Hot" Janice whispered causing both McCoy and Jim to look at her confused.

"I mean you feel a bit hot." Janice quickly said as she felt her face go red.

"See Bones I'm sick!" Jim cried out like an annoyed school boy

"Any who I just need you to sign this McCoy and I'll be on my way." Janice said as she handed a PDA over to McCoy who was still looking at Janice confused.

As soon as he signed it Janice said good-bye and rushed off mentally kicking herself for letting her emotions get the best of her.

It was easier to handle Jim today, at least, because the Enterprise was attacked by a rogue Romulan ship, giving Janice too many other things to focus on.

Thankfully the _Enterprise_ managed to defeat them with only minor casualties although the ship did sustain some damages. Janice was one of the few injured but they were minor. For some reason McCoy made her get a full medical examination to make sure she was 100% ok Janice really didn't think it was needed her injuries were just a black eye and sprained wrist but McCoy wouldn't let her leave till she got one.

Janice spends of the following battle in Sickbay and writing reports to Starfleet.

It was late by the time Janice finished her reports. All she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't even bother changing out of her uniform, before laying down on her bed. Just as her eyes closed and she finally let herself relax, the door chimed.

"_Who could it be at this hour?"-_Janice thought as she quickly straightened her uniform and fixed her hair. She pressed the door release the door slid open to show Jim.

"Jim what are you doing here?" Janice was unable to her surprise and bewilderment.

"Ah...I wanted to talk you; can I come in?" Jim asked. He didn't seem able to look Janice in the eyes.

Still in a daze, Janice simply nodded.

Jim walked her quarters still not really looking at her. Janice, finally shaking off her shock turned to Jim about to ask him why he was there. Before she could, though he pulled her toward him and their lips met for their first kiss—and it was passionate then turned deeper, stronger. His mouth was so heated, so forceful, it was like Jim was trying to steal her very soul.

She didn't care; this was the moment she had desperately longed for. When Jim broke the kiss he looked deeply into Janice's eyes.

"Janice, when I heard that you had gotten hurt, it made me realize that I've fallen for you."

Janice couldn't help the tremor that ran through her while rapped in his strong, warm arms; his steady blue eyes looked into her very soul. Janice suddenly couldn't breathe, her heart raced at his closeness, she found herself wanting to hold him even tighter and never let go.

"Oh, Jim," Janice cried as she pulled Jim in for another forceful kiss.

This time a loud noise interrupted them Janice's eyes shot open. She found herself alone in her quarters still wearing her uniform and with her alarm flashing beside her.

Janice groaned as she got up from her bed she paused for a moment as she slightly wished that she had really kissed her Captain. "_Why did that have to be a dream?" _She wondered while readying herself for the day's tasks.

That day's work felt particularly trying hard because the dream remained fresh in her mind and she found it hard to look Jim in the eyes.

Oddly enough if Janice had looked at Jim she would have noticed that he also found it difficult to look at her without blushing a little.

**I wonder why that is? Don't worry you'll found out soon. And hoped you like it, this is my first star trek fanfiction, and plz let me know what you think of it by reviewing or if you have any ideas about what should happen next in these** **quirky chronicles feel free to message me I'd love to hear your ideas, thank! :D **


	4. Dreams(part two)

**And Im super sorry that its been ages still I last updated. I've been really busy at work and my lovely beta reader, Caliente had an accident. But thankfully she better now and here is part two of dreams**

******Oh Btw I cant believe I have 7 followers thanks guys I really hope youre enjoy the story so far!**

** Disclaimer I sadly own nothing, except a picture of Chris Pine on my Ipod :P lol**

* * *

**Part Two - Jim**

Jim knew he was a womanizer; He couldn't help it he just loved women! Although they were all different no woman in his life was any special than the last there was the exception of his mother but in all honesty he rarely saw her enough growing up to have a strong relationship. Which wasn't to say that Jim didn't respect women -, far from it! He just couldn't really picture himself ever wanting to settle down.

For Jim, flirting and sex was all about fun. Once he and a woman were done messing around she would go off to find someone else and Jim, being Jim would head out to find the next one.

But a certain Yeoman was making Jim seriously rethink his way of life. Janice Rand was different, through (Yes all women were different but she was_ special_).

There was something about Janice that Jim just couldn't put his finger on it. At first he was simply curious about her. He started to find way to spend more time with her, to learn about her life- and secrets, and everything else.

It worked. He learned all sorts of things - like that Janice's middle name was Kennocha which of all things. He'd laughed before sharing his own crazy middle name; Tiberius. Janice giggled in return and he discovered that he liked hearing her laugh.

When Janice surprised him on his birthday, Jim was nearly over-come. It was the first year his birthday felt like a celebration and not a memorial.

She'd even give him present; it was a beautiful silver braided bracelet. Jim instantly knew he wouldn't be taking it off anytime soon.

"I hope it's not too girly." Janice said nervously. It wasn't; to him it was_ prefect_.

After that Jim began noting that the feelings he had for Janice were changing from curiosity into something else – something he hadn't felt before.

Like last week when Janice seated at his desk helping him with reports. He'd leaned in close to her, and smelled her perfume; just the simple scent made his heart race. Then Janice moaned when she stretched her neck and his palms began to sweat. She'd turned to look at him - probably to make sure he was still paying attention and it took every inch of his willpower not to kiss her then and there.

And this feeling was growing. It grew every time Janice smiled at him, every time she laughed at something him said. Jim was starting to worry something was wrong with him. So the following day he did something he'd never thought he'd _ever_ do. He went to Sickbay by choice.

To say was surprised to see Jim walk voluntarily into his medical bay would be a serious understatement, he immediately ran over to him. "Jim what are you doing here?"

"Bones, something wrong with me. I think I'm sick." Jim said as he sat down on one of the medical beds.

McCoy thought he looked perfectly healthy, if a bit worried he began to scan Jim, anyway. After all, not every illness was visible to the naked eye. "Okay, Jim, what are your symptoms?"

"Well yesterday I was breathless, and sometimes my heart starts beating really fast, and my palms were getting really sweaty, too."

McCoy listened with what Jim called his's _Doctor Face._

_"_And, before you ask, I was having a meeting with Yeo Rand in my quarters at the time." McCoy's eyebrow shot up at the mention of Janice being in Jim's quarters.

"Nothing happened, Bones. No need for that look, it was_ just_ a meeting."

"Can you really blame me, Jim? I _did_ share a room with you at Starfleet Academy, you know. And there's nothing wrong with you."

Jim's worries were not assuaged. "Could you at least to take a sample of something for further analysis Bones? Please?" He gave McCoy his best puppy dog eyes, and the doctor couldn't resists. "_Works every time!" _Jim thought as McCoy walked off to get a thermometer, obviously annoyed at being so obviously worked over.

Suddenly a concerned Janice appeared. "Oh, Jim is everything okay?"

"_Wow Janice is really cute when she's worried". - _Before Jim could reply aloud, thought, McCoy shoved the thermometer in his mouth.

"Damn it, Jim I don't get it! You could be on the brink of death and I can't get you in here but the one time you do come, you're fine!"

Jim made a face causing. Janice to giggle. He felt his ears turn red but thankfully no one notice.

"I'm not fine, Bones! I'm sick!" It was hard for Jim to talk with the thermometer still in his mouth.

McCoy didn't bother replying, instead focusing on placing another measuring device on Jim's chest (maybe to monitor heart rate?)

"Aw, poor you." Janice put a hand on Jim's forehead it reminded him of something his mother use to do if he was sick when he was younger and they were still close. When her skin touched his, he felt his heart begin to race. McCoy's expression became quizzical as the device readings changed.

"Hot," Janice whispered. Both McCoy and Jim looked at her confused. "I mean you feel a bit hot." Janice's face was rapidly turning red.

"See, Bones I told you!" Jim made a show of being put out to take some attention of the off of Janice.

"Anyway I just need you to sign this, McCoy and I'll be on my way." Janice said as she handed a PADD to the still confused McCoy as she spoke.

After he finished Janice said a quick good-bye. Jim watched her leave before returning his attention to McCoy.

"So Bones, am I sick?" McCoy looked at the readings. "No you idiot you're fine. Now would you please go to your quarters and let me treat someone who actually needs it."

Jim was disappointed but did as McCoy asked. It took significantly longer to get Janice's smile out of his head.

At least it wasn't as difficult to put Janice out of his mind today, since the _Enterprise_ was attacked by a rogue Romulan ship, Jim simply had way too many other things to focus on. (Seriously the ship appeared out of nowhere, and attacked before they even had a chance to raise shields.)

Thankfully the _Enterprise_ was victorious – and with minimal damage. Jim was quite pleased up until he heard that Janice was among the few injured.

Immediately, Jim instructed McCoy to come to his Ready Room. "Bones you need to give her a full medical examination."

McCoy frowned confused. "Jim, Yeoman Rand's injuries are minor. There'd be no point."

"Bones just give her the examination" At which Spock appeared. (Just in time to be a thom in his side). "I agree with the Doctor, Captain. It would be highly illogical for Yeoman Rand a full medical examination when her injuries are minor and there are others in need of his attentions."

Don't _Care_. Give her the examination!" Both McCoy and Spock were clearly taken aback by the Captain's sudden outburst.

Jim quickly calmed himself and shot McCoy his patented puppy dog eyes "_Please,_ Bones."

"Damn it I hate that look! Fine, I'll do it but only if you go to your quarters for some rest - you look exhausted."

"Thanks, Bones. I will as soon as I finish sorting things out here." Jim smiled at McCoy before he headed back to Sickbay. Jim walked over to his chair and sat down nearly forgetting that Spock was there still there until he spoke up. "Excuse me, Captain may I have permission to speak freely?"

Jim smirked. "Sure Spock."

"Why are you so adamant that Yeoman Rand receive a full medical examination when it is clearly unwarranted given her current condition?"

Jim shifted nervously in his chair. "She's a good Yeoman I just want to make sure she's all right." Spock emotionless expression and just raised his eyebrow in that way he does.

"Ahh, yeah, that's it Spock, why don't you check in with Scotty and make sure the computer wasn't damaged." Jim was still nervously shifting in he's chair.

"Yes Captain," was all that Spock said before taking his leave. Despite his promise to McCoy it was late by the time Jim made it to his quarters (and that was after the doctor insisted). Although, honestly Jim really was ready for some sleep. He stripped down to his boxers and collapsed face down onto his bed. He could've sworn he'd just shut his eyes when his door chime rang.

"_No! Let me sleep!"_- Jim thought as he made his way reluctantly to the door. He didn't even care that whoever it was would see him in his boxers. Well, he didn't care until the door slid open to reveal Janice. Jim suddenly felt very aware the he was half naked.

Janice, however simply blinked her at him. "Jim can I talk to you?"

Jim nodded and walked back to his bed with Janice follow him. He sat down.

Janice took position in front of Jim gazing at him in a way that made his palms sweat. "I know, Jim." Just three words and his heart was racing.

Jim's eyebrows shot up in surprise "I don't know what you're talking about." A seductive smile appeared on Janice face as she moved towards him. "I think you do, Jim I've seen the way you look at me." Janice then push Jim back onto his back and climbed on top of him.

She was in complete control, not that Jim had a problem with that when her warm hands were sliding up his torso. She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "And I know you've seen the way I've looked at you, too."

A shiver ran through Jim's body. Janice lightly brushing his lips with her own, a teasing gesture that felt like an invitation. Jim responded without thought or doubt. He closed his eyes and leaned into her, seeking her mouth with a hunger he hadn't anticipated. Now that she was with him, though, Jim wanted to know what it would feel like to touch every part her.

Janice broke the kiss, searching his eyes as she absently ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled when she said, "Damn it Jim wake up."

A confused Jim sat up unsure of what he just heard "What?" Janice simply repeated the line again: "Damn it, Jim, wake up!" Only this time she sounds just like McCoy. Jim jump back caused him to fall off and his bed and his eyes to shoot open. He was alone in his quarters, with McCoy's raging voice as his only companion. Jim groaned, flipping open the communicator to reply "What?"

"Jim, you were supposed to meet me for breakfast twenty minutes ago."

"_Shit!" _Jim thought as he jumped up and rushed to get ready. The entire day Jim couldn't stop thinking about his dream - the way Janice looked, so he didn't notice that Janice was avoiding his gaze, too either. However Communications Officer Nyota Uhura did and began to come up with a plan that mischievous Captain Jim Kirk would be proud of.

**And hoped you like it, Plz let me know what you think of it by reviewing or if you have any ideas about what should happen next in these** **quirky chronicles feel free to message me I'd love to hear your ideas, thank! :D **


End file.
